Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon
Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon is an RP that took place on August 31, 2018. Story After being humiliated from their last attack, the Alien Shamers then hired Underground Phantom to destroy FlamingoMask and his group, while they would focus on trying to invade Earth. Meanwhile with Flamingo Squadron, everyone in the group was present for Sagiri's presentation for her latest invention---a then unnamed device that could be applied onto the person's forehead and generate and control electricity, giving the user electrical powers. Neo SquidMask at first was unimpressed, but then gained some curiousity into it. After everyone left but him, Neo SquidMask then went up to check on it and try it out, to see what it could do to someone like him. Upon trying it, Neo SquidMask found himself to be really enjoying it. He continued to do this from that night until dawn. The next day as FlamingoMask woke up, he noticed Neo SquidMask sounded like was enjoying himself a little too much on his bed and then went over and saw that he had what appeared to be Sagiri's device from the other day on Neo SquidMask's head, to which then Neo SquidMask hid away swiftly. When asked, Neo SquidMask responded that it was simply him just trying to rub his head after supposedly hitting it hard the other day. FlamingoMask noticed that he didn't look to bad either, to which Neo SquidMask then said it healed all by itself. Neo SquidMask then took off, going outside. Neo SquidMask then headed down to the outskirts of San Jose, where he used the device on himself some more. But then he realized that he felt like he was stealing it, which he didn't like. As he kicked a rock across and noticed it flying off far though, he then began to test out his enhanced strength he had recieved from the device and began praciting it by smashing a bunch of boulders to smithereens or hurling them aways. Neo SquidMask felt great, but then he realized still that he had to ask Sagiri for reals to keep it (or at least use it). As he ran back home, an earthquake then occurred---Gandler had arrived. Neo SquidMask then tried heading back to base as fast he could. FlamingoMask and the rest of the Units noticed Gandler appearing in town. Noticing that it had actually been a while since he had fought a giant monster quite like this before. Upon further investigation of the footage, FlamingoMask also noticed a dark figure commanding the rock monster on top of a building---it was Underground Phantom, or rather, the older brother of Underground Phantom of the one he, WolfMask and SquidMask killed back in Yokohama. Naturally, it was time for battle stations. Machine G quickly came to fight him off, but much to their surprise Gandler was quite a challenge, being able to tank their missiles and Twin Maser Cannons. As they reached the scene of the attack, FlamingoMask met up with Underground Phantom. Underground Phantom then ranted on FlamingoMask for killing his little brother for "no reason" even though he admitted he was a raging, mindless jerkass, but FlamingoMask brought up that his brother attempted to kill him and the Units before, sided with the Chojus and tried to invade Yokohama with an army of evil spirits. Underground Phantom then commanded Gandler to unleash it's surprise attack against Machine G; revealing that Gandler was very smart and knew when to avoid an attack. Gandler then also revealed that it could revive past monsters, as it did when it revived H, Muchi and Vernonn and then gave them new powers and made them stronger. As the three revived monsters began assaulting Machine G, FlamingoMask flew out to go help the Units, only to get shot down by Underground Phantom. However then Neo SquidMask finally reappeared and then changed to giant size, then also using Sagiri's electrical device to power him up. With Underground Phantom now distracted, FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam at his eyes, temporarily blinding Underground Phantom. FlamingoMask then flew off and fought Gandler, which admittedly was difficult due to Gandler being unfazed by most of his attacks. Soon FlamingoMask then flew up to help out Machine G and Neo SquidMask, only to get shot down by Gandler's eye beams. But that wasn't the end of it. Soon Revived! Muchi gazed deeply into FlamingoMask's eyes, turning FlamingoMask into stone. Saddened deeply and also enraged, Neo SquidMask began to generate and crackle with more electrical energy---Neo SquidMask then began to change.....as he rises up, he gets more bulkier, glowmarks all over his body, his muscles flex out and gets bigger in terms of mass---Neo SquidMask then had become Supercharged Neo SquidMask!! As Supercharged Neo SquidMask, he then charged right into battle and delivered a powerful punch against all three of H, Muchi and Vernonn. Supercharged Neo SquidMask then began repeatedly punching down on Revived Muchi; Revived Muchi tried to fight back, but Supercharged Neo SquidMask fried him with his electrical grip badly; Revived Muchi then whipped his antennaes against him, to which Supercharged Neo SquidMask then punched at Revived Muchi so hard he was sent flying and colliding against Revived H, causing the two to both crash against a building. Supercharged Neo SquidMask then delivered a powerful beam of electricity at both of them, creating a massive explosion and killing them both. Super Vernonn then retreated, due to being scared of facing both Supercharged Neo SquidMask AND Machine G. Upon destroyed the kaiju though, FlamingoMask was then freed from his statue form and regrouped with the two---Supercharged Neo SquidMask was so happy to see him. Finally it came down to the final showdown with Gandler. FlamingoMask, Machine G and Supercharged Neo SquidMask then began all rapidly punching against Gandler, punching at him hard and sending out sparks. Gandler then burrowed underground, popping back up and down over and over again. Supercharged Neo SquidMask then got an idea and waited for Gandler to pop back up; when he did Supercharged Neo SquidMask then raises both of fists up in the air and then slammed them down on Gandler's head; whacking at him whack-a-mole style. This kept going on for a bit, but when Gandler noticeably stayed underground a bit longer, Superchagred Neo SquidMask then gathered up some more electrical power and fired down lightning bolts down upon the ground where Gandler was hiding at, shocking Gandler. As Gandler rose up, FlamingoMask, Machine G and Supercharged Neo SquidMask then delivered their most powerful attacks against him, finally defeating Gandler. Gandler then burrowed aways and retreated, as did Underground Phantom. With the day saved, Supercharged Neo SquidMask, FlamingoMask and Machine G then all flew back to base; Neo SquidMask then reverted back down to normal form. FlamingoMask thanked Neo SquidMask for saving his life and then flew off with the rest of his group. Neo SquidMask then also asked Sagiri if he could keep the device, to which he was perfectly fine with. Neo SquidMask then also noticed he was going to need a new shirt. Meanwhile with the Alien Shamers, Underground Phantom came close to succeeding but ultimately failed, much to the Alien Shamers's displeasure as they too believed they were so close. The Alien Shamers however weren't that mad as they had new plans in store... Important Events * Debut of Neo SquidMask's Supercharged Form. * Gandler debuts. * Vernonn is revived and acquires his Super Vernonn form. * Underground Phantom II debuts. * Muchi and H are revived, only to be destroyed. * FlamingoMask nearly dies by being turned to stone, but is then saved by Neo SquidMask. Category:Events